1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a garment hanger and more specifically it relates to a garment hanging system for safely hanging a long garment from a structure such as a door without the garment coming into contact with the floor or the surface of the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Garment hangers have been used for years to safely store garments such as dresses, suits and the like in a manner which prevents wrinkling or damage. However, items such as wedding dresses or certain tuxedos are often considerably longer than other garments and thus come into contact with the floor when hung from conventional garment hangers.
To prevent such issues, longer garments such as wedding dresses are often put in garment bags. The garments bags are themselves hung from a garment hanger and tied off at their bottom ends to prevent the bottom of the garment from contacting the floor. However, by tying off the bottom of the garment bag, the longer garment will often become disheveled or wrinkled at its lower end due to being bunched up at the bottom of the garment bag.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved garment hanging system for safely hanging a long garment from a structure such as a door without the garment coming into contact with the floor or the surface of the door.